


Nymphomania

by immortalbears



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David "Washington" had never considered himself one of the best, or the brightest in the team. He was just a rookie when a senior recruit, Felix, took a shine to him.</p><p>Charming, dangerous on the battlefield, and incredibly glib, Felix seemed like the sort of guy that anybody with common sense would avoid, if they wanted to live till the end of the war. Yet, Felix kept him close, and helped developed him into a proper soldier.</p><p>Not only that, there was the mindblowing sex. Wash wasn't somebody who seemed like somebody who would be into that at first glance, nor did he feel much attraction to anybody. Yet, something about the way Felix's virility seemed to encourage Wash to foray further into the depths of sexual exploration. </p><p>With war constantly in the background and survival always in their minds, how will their friends-with-benefits relationship change? What did Sharkface mean when he said that he would protect Wash from ever knowing what he and Felix did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymphomania

Felix's appearance in my life, was, in many ways, a blessing. 

I had been involved in a number of relationships before that, but none of them were particularly satisfying. It was as if with the attachment also came a deep sense of ambivalence. 

I have never, ever strayed from any of my partners before, but eventually, we always broke up. It was always them who broke up with me. 

There really wasn't anything in my record that I could point to and say, “It was them, not me.” After all, things were the way they were, and if they weren't, then things wouldn't be the way they were. Probably.

One of the reasons was that I was always calm, so it felt like I was unemotional. I wish I could say that I'm always calm, since I lose my temper sometimes. Still, it's how I made them feel that matters, so I can't say that it wasn't my fault, either.

Another reason was that I always seemed to be thinking about something else when we were making love. All I can say about that was that I don't really think of sex as being the most important thing in relationships. Relationships are about being there for each other at times of need, and helping to build each other up.

Also, I've always made it quite clear that I preferred a certain role. One of my exes said that they found me, frankly, quite boring in bed. But then, I guess I never really expected them to satisfy me on that front. I thought we'd be able to overcome it.

I don't really know what to tell them. If I weren't the way I was, then I wouldn't be me. Maybe what they wanted wasn't me, after all.

That's fine, too. I can live with that. I just wish that they'd been more earnest about it.

There's a lot of things about people that I wish I could understand. For instance, why many of them have to make all these tiny excuses that weren't true. I couldn't do it on the spot if I had to, but I couldn't tell the truth either, so I would have to keep quiet. It's all the little details that add up, I suppose. 

“I just need space.” Space that preferably is about the same size as me. I wish they'd just tell me that they didn't want me around any longer. I would have understood, and left them alone.

“You won't bond with me.” I made it clear, again, all the time, that I wasn't looking to bond. That a relationship is more than just the activation of two marks that bind people to each other.

“Sometimes, I feel like you just wanted me for sex. I can't satisfy you.” That, along with my refusal to bond, sealed the coffin, I guess.

Admittedly, sex is always on my mind. 

It's not something that I can help. 

Most people wouldn't think it when they look at me. It's actually quite hard for me to, uh, get around, because I'm not very egregious, probably. I'm fine with that, though. I'm not a huge risk taker. I'm not dumb enough to trust any old bloke who comes by wanting to do it bareback, either.

Besides, I don't exactly look at somebody and think, “Shit, they're really hot.” I look at somebody and my mind is thinking about their cock inside me, but I don't feel anything about them. Maybe it's because I didn't really feel attracted to anybody that I didn't feel anything that others call “chemistry”.

Well, I guess it's hard to explain. It's not like I don't remain loyal to my partners. It's that... There's this urge, at the bottom of my mind, that's craving something. I'd get these mental images of some ugly bloke banging me against a wall. It didn't really make any sense, actually.

Still. Every time I get off, I feel like that part of me is sated, and then I'm no longer a bottomless well. 

But it always fades, I guess. Then I have to keep doing it. All those times alone in the bathroom... Things like that. I couldn't ever get sex out of my head.

Now that I've established that I don't do hookups much, Felix was the first serious partner to ever come out of casual sex.

It was just friendship, but with benefits. That worked quite well with me. We had known each other in our team, and he's kind of known for, uh, being promiscuous.

Well, he didn't seem like that sort of person to me, though. Felix had a pretty face, of course. And he was always, well, charismatic. But he wasn't charismatic in a way that was sexual; he just was. The man could walk into the mess hall with his swagger, and everybody would turn and look.

So, I'd assumed that they were just rumours. But then, the rumours quieted down when a few sources of these rumours died in an Incident by the Bridge.

That Bridge Incident was to start a war, by the way. A war that would send us to the front.

I wasn't sure which platoon they'd assign me to. I was kind of a rookie, after all, having just completed Basic. I was hoping to go into logistics, especially repair, but my repairing skills weren't top notch. They just were. They called me “Jack of all trades, master of none.” I didn't mind that very much, because it wasn't wrong.

Like I said, our country declared war after a few of our soldiers got blown up by the other country at a bridge. 

Since they wanted as many troops as they could get, and I didn't exactly excel in logistics, I was put in Felix's team. 

Hazing, done by seniors to newcomers, would depend on the team. Felix pulled me aside and said, “Hey, rookie. Psst. Just so you know, we're going to haze the new recruits. You seem nice, I'm just going to warn you, okay?”

When I didn't show up at the assigned place after training and was confronted about it, Felix would say with his most persuasive voice, “Hey, now, the boy's a family friend. Anything happens to him, I'm going to have to answer to my family. Just let him go on my behalf, hm?”

I guess it was because Felix and I were the only Asians on the team. Either that, or Felix just took a shine to me, I guess?

Before long, we were hanging out, and I was listening to one of Felix's many wild stories. Then he asked me if I'd heard of the rumours, and what I thought of them.

I said, quite honestly, “I don't really care whether or not they're true.”

“What? Don't you think I'm attractive enough to score whoever I want?” His voice took on a challenging tone, but it still seemed like he was joking.

“You are, Felix.” I replied, perhaps too sincerely again. 

“Great! Hey, so, rookie. What do you think? I'll take good care of you, and both of us... We can have some fun together from time to time, how about it?”

I'd turned very red when I figured out what he was saying.

He cooed, “Look at the virgin, all innocent.”

“I'm not.” I wished I didn't react like this. If I didn't, I could have gotten so much more action than I did, instead of just hiding in a bathroom jerking off like some pervert.

“You're not?” He grinned, looking intrigued. “Hey, by the way, I just don't bottom. You okay with that, David?”

“Honestly, that's great. Um, I have a request, though.” I said, quietly, hoping against hopes that he wouldn't refuse. I really wanted him to do this, but many seemed to find it strange. “Could you please call me Washington instead of David?”

Felix looked surprised, then grinned. “Sure, Wash. But only if you promise to call me 'Daddy'.”

*

It kind of escalated. We started off with quick handjobs between breaks. Felix wasn't the gentlest person in the world, or the most selfless. But most people aren't. 

Then it was, “Hey, Wash, buddy. I really could use some stress-relief, you know what I'm saying?” 

The next thing I knew, I was on my knees, sucking him off in a broom closet. 

He would say things under his breath when nobody was watching, like, “God, I thought about you yesterday night. You looked great with your lips around my cock.”

And the next thing I knew, I would be blushing and trying to will my boner down. Then he would do these small things like brushing against me innocently, squeezing my thigh in the mess hall, or groping me on the buttcheek.

Felix and I really got along on a level that I've never gotten along with anybody else, and soon all I could think about was whether or not I'd be able to suck him off, or whether or not he'd whisper such obscene things into my ears while we risked getting caught. 

At night, I'd go back, with memories like that, and jerk off in a bathroom stall until somebody yelled at me to see if I was okay, or until my cock hurt. Sometimes more than once. As long as I could get it up, I did it.

There was a quiet and deserted Emergency room, left closed and collecting dust because it was too far away from the Doctor's room. Most of the people in this facility were still training, so we barely saw any casualties.

“Hey, Washy. Remember how you promised to call me 'Daddy'? We're doing it today, and guess what? I brought toys.” Felix grinned, when he brought me into the room.

“Mhm, Daddy.” I replied.

“You won't be sounding so bored when I'm done with you.”

I wasn't bored, I just sounded that way. Felix seemed to take it as a challenge, anyway. 

He made me hold onto the bedpost and bend over. I didn't really disobey him at any time, and I even waited for instructions before doing anything, so he kept saying, “Good boy, Washy.”

I can still remember clearly, the way he groaned as he entered me, saying, “You're squeezing down so hard on Daddy's cock, Washy. You want me that badly, huh?”

The sounds that Felix made when he fucked me were amazing. I would move below him, back and forth, and wiggle my butt until he was balls deep inside me. It wasn't like I'd managed to keep quiet all the time, but when he gagged me and all I could hear was his voice while he started to slam his hips against mine, at first in slow, long thrusts, then quick, hard ones... I thought I could do that every day.

He took off the gag when he wanted to hear me, though. 

And he usually let me lie on my back, with my hips lifted slightly, when he did so. If he didn't want to hear me, or just wanted to let off some steam, he would make me bend over and show him my ass. 

Felix seemed to enjoy looking at me while I moaned and keened. It was like an entire package, for him.

People were starting to talk from the way we seemed to be getting along. I didn't really care, but Felix had a glare that seemed to suggest that he would love to kill them. I wouldn't be surprised if he really wanted to do that, because... It's Felix. That's what makes him so interesting.

I know that I have a bit of a temper, myself, and sometimes, when I get angry, things get ugly. Felix, on the other hand, had a grin that suggested that he was dangerous, that you shouldn't get in his way. He had this way of putting things that made you think twice, even though technically, he hadn't threatened you. He was just urging you, in a certain threatening tone, to reconsider what you're doing, that's all.

Like politicians, probably.

That said, he couldn't have done much when Sharkface stumbled upon us inside the room. Felix was already balls deep inside me, and I had, at that time, my ass up in the air with my face down against the sheets.

Felix quickly tried to talk his way out of this, while I peeked from between my legs. Sharkface... He looked at me, and grinned.

Sharkface was one of the more senior recruits, and he had a rank above us both. 

“Hey, now, you wouldn't want to get us all in trouble, would you?”

“Depends.” Sharkface said, his voice low and dangerous. It seemed like Felix had finally met his match. “I would have to be doing something to get in trouble, don't you think so, Felix? ...And rookie. What's your name again, Max? David?”

I tried to get away from Felix, since he was already pulling out, but he held my hips still. 

“Look, I'm just saying, if you wanted to have some fun and look the other way...” Felix grinned, as he continued to hold me, such that my ass was up in the air and my balls were exposed. “You wouldn't mind, wouldn't you, Washy?”

“Pfft. 'Washy'. Would you?” Sharkface asked.

“I won't.” I said quickly, clutching the sheets and trying to hide my face. 

“Louder, he can't hear you.” 

“I don't mind!” I shouted, in hopes that nobody else outside of this room would hear it.

“What's this, no service from you, pretty boy?” Sharkface said. I assumed that he was talking to Felix.

“Fuck off, Fishsticks. Unless you want to get down for me.” Felix must have rolled his eyes at that, because that's what he would have done. “Heeeey, don't get mad. Washy here is a good bottom. Look at how much he'll stretch for you.” 

The blood, by then, was already all rushing to my head from having been in this position for such a long time. But since I wasn't facing them, it was easier to wiggle my hips and put my hand between my legs, so that I could spread my lubed ass for the two of them to see. 

I wasn't sure what would happen, but Sharkface must have liked what he saw. 

“I'm not sure he wants it, though.” Sharkface said. “I can't even see his face. Maybe he's crying like a little bitch or something thinking, 'I don't want to get fucked by that Batman villian.'”

I'd seen Sharkface around, so I knew what he looked like. He didn't really look bad, he just had a scar that seared off half of his face. It must have been tragic for him, but he didn't seem to be too upset about it.

I'm not sure what came over me, though. Like I said, I tend to be quite reserved when it comes to new sexual partners, but...

Felix put his hand on my back and said, “You can do it, Washy.”

I felt bolder, like I was doing something that I never had the courage to. I got up, turned around, looked at Sharkface in the eyes and tried to smile. “I don't think you understand just how much I'd like to be taken by you, Sharkface.”

There was a glint in Sharkface's eyes. “Show me what you can do, then.”

I got on my knees, and as he unzipped, his erection sprung into my face. I looked up at him, took the cock into my hands – it was definitely bigger than most of my partners', and had a better shape. I could feel myself drooling over it even before I took it into my mouth.

Felix seemed to be mildly irritated that I was now paying attention to Shark, so he came over and rubbed his foot against my cock while I sucked the other man. I still remember the sensation that made me moan and shudder, while trying so hard not to bite down and cum at the same time. It was amazing.

Then, Sharkface lay down on the bed, pulled me on top of him, and began to pound me from below. It hurt at first, of course. I wasn't used to taking such sizes then; Felix wasn't the biggest, though it also meant taking him required much less preparation.

Felix came over, tried to push his cock up into my ass, but it was too tight and painful – so he just pressed his cock against my face and made me suck him off.

Being skewered by the two of them, I really thought I could do this forever. It was like I was finally living, even if it was only for that small moment.

I didn't even care if Sharkface reported the both of us. It would have been worth it, getting fucked like that for the first time.

*

As it turns out, Sharkface liked us so much that he didn't report us. He seemed to become some kind of frenemies with Felix, too, from the looks of it.

“Wash.” Sharkface caught me going down the corridor to my dorm one night. “I've gotten my hands on some foreign smokes. Thought you'd appreciate them.”

I was really tired, but I didn't mind it. I was hoping that my tiredness would at least stop my mind from presenting me images of myself having sex with whoever I was talking to. I wouldn't have said no if Sharkface wanted it, but otherwise, I would have just liked to talk to somebody like a normal person without being a creep. “Is Felix going to be there?” 

“Hmph, no. Are you together?” Shark replied, taking the lead. He looked at me and smirked. “Pretty boy didn't seem to get too jealous when I fucked you.”

I really, really wished that I didn't react like that, but I turned very red and my voice squeaked a little. “...We're not. We're just friends.”

“So...” Sharkface brought me out. It wasn't cold that time of the year, so we sat there behind the building and smoked a bit. It was probably contraband cigarettes, since they came from the country we were at war with. “You don't know much about Felix, do you?”

I looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Is there much to know?”

Sharkface laughed. “Listen. We've got our contacts and we run a bit of business with outside people, hm? You don't do any of that, right, so you don't know what Felix and I do.”

“Are you offering to show me?”

“No.” Sharkface took a drag of the cigarette, and shrugged. “I like you, Wash. I'll protect you from ever knowing.”

I wasn't really sure what the point of it was. If he wasn't going to tell me what was going on, then why should I believe any of what he was saying about Felix? Of course, everyone was saying something about Felix. I couldn't believe something without proof. “Hm.”

“Your Mark, Wash, is different from mine.” Sharkface observed, after we sat there in silence for a while. “Have you seen Felix's Mark?”

It wasn't uncommon in the army to exchange glimpses of each other's Marks, if they weren't in obvious places. I assumed that Sharkface must have seen mine when we were having sex. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it.

“No.” I said, “But I haven't seen yours, either.”

“You can't see it any more.” Sharkface pointed at his scars. “It's burnt away.” 

“How did that happen?” I wondered. 

“Felix.” He said, simply. “Felix did it.”

*

I wondered what Felix did to Sharkface, and vice versa. Sharkface didn't seem like he wanted to get back at Felix for it. He didn't seem to want anything from me, either. I didn't ask, any way. It wasn't really my business.

Felix, on the other hand, got restless when the war approached. He said that he wanted to make one last bang before we went off to the front lines. That we would have something memorable to remember.

I asked him if Sharkface was going to be involved, and he laughed and said, “Maybe.”

“By the way, think of a safe word. If there's something you don't like, that you want us to stop, we'll stop when you shout it out, okay?” Felix said, as he was tying my hands to the bedpost. 

“Okay. The safe word is... David.”

“You really hate that name, Washy?” Felix chuckled. 

“It's not a part of me anymore, that's all. Even Sharkface doesn't call me that. Thank god.”

“Ever done this before, Washy?” He asked. “Let's try new shit out. You can call me 'Master' today. Whatever I say, goes.” 

I could see the glower on his face. It was a deliciously threatening look that revealed that my partner was a sadist. He slipped a couple of clothespins onto my nipples, making me groan in pain.

I gritted my teeth. I wished that he'd told me about that before, because it really hurt. But it hurt in a way that made my cock feel harder and more sensitive than before; I could feel Felix toying with my cock leisurely. 

He then slipped a blindfold onto my face, and the next thing I knew, he placed something at the base of my cock and started to jerk me off, stopping when I was hard enough. I could feel it tightening around my cock – it was a cockring, probably.

“You know what, Wash? If we survive the war, I'm going to fuck you every day like this.”

I laughed, wiggling slightly. I knew he liked it when I did that. “If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were proposing.”

“Pfft. Well, well, well. Look at you, so innocent-like.” Felix pressed his thumb against my cock gently, before pulling away. “It'll be a long time before I grow bored of you.”

“Good.” I said, earnestly.

“I don't do romance, Wash. But if I did, this would be the closest to it. Just... don't get the wrong idea, alright?” I could hear the grin in Felix's voice, as he clapped his hands and footsteps sounded in the room. It wasn't Felix's footsteps; too heavy. There was another person in the room, now, while I was tied up, blindfolded, and... vulnerable.

“I won't,” I promised, licking my lips. Feelings were too complicated. I'd finally found somebody who could satisfy my addiction; why would I want to drive him away with that stuff? “It'd be great if things stay the same.”

“Right? That's what I'm saying.” Felix laughed.

“Getting romantic, Felix?” Sharkface's voice said. 

“Fuck off,” Felix replied playfully. I could feel Felix's hands leaving me, so he must have gone over to Sharkface.

The hand that was touching me felt different from Sharkface and Felix, but its owner wasn't saying a word. I could hear a stranger's breath, though. He was breathing hot and heavy, as he smeared lube all over my ass and inserted his fingers into me. I had to bite down to keep from moaning. 

“You okay, Washy?” Felix asked, coming back to me. He must have noticed that I wasn't really making much sounds, even though I was on my back and not gagged. “Remember your safe word, okay?”

I nodded. Then I asked, “Master, am I allowed to speak?”

“You're speaking, aren't you? What a bad pet.” You could hear the playfulness in Felix's voice. “Pfft, it's okay. You can make any sound you want. Nobody's going to hear except people in this room.”

“Master, may I ask you something?”

“No, you may not.” Felix replied. He must have left again, I wasn't sure. But then I heard him say, as the man above me was starting to make me groan in pain as he fingerfucked me roughly, “Hey, don't stretch him out too much. That's my job.”

The stranger stopped. Then I heard a grunt, suppressed, but there nonetheless. It didn't take long before the stranger's soft, large stomach pressed against my balls when he pushed his cock inside me. I wondered, secretly, how I looked as my thighs grazed against the stranger. He seemed like a big man, but not fit like Sharkface or Felix was. All I could think of was how I probably looked like a slut getting fucked by some random guy, and the idea turned me on so much that I moaned louder and harder than ever.

“Master... Did I do a good job?” I asked, when the man pulled out, and I could feel Felix's hands on me again. 

“You're a good little pet.” Felix replied, taking the clothespins off my nipples and rubbing my chest with his hands. I'd thought they'd gone numb, but was glad that Felix seemed to be taking care that I wasn't hurt or anything. I could still feel on my chest, thankfully; they were fine. “Tell me, Washy. Tell me how it felt.”

I wasn't sure what he wanted from me, so I bit my lower lip and said, “It was great, Master. I could feel him rocking me against the bed, hitting my prostate with his cock every time. I thought I was going to cum any moment. And the pain from the clothespin somehow made everything more intense...”

“Good.” Felix replied. He tweaked the tip of my cock as a reward. “One more. Take one more man and I'll let you cum. But first, you have to hold it in, got it? No cumming unless I tell you to, or I'll get mad. And you won't like it when I get mad.”

“Yes, Master.” I nodded obediently. I could hold it in, I thought. What I didn't expect was that I'd miss the sensations of the clothespins on my nipples. I didn't want to beg Felix too much, even though I was sure he would be happy to oblige if I asked.

I didn't recognise the next one, either, but he seemed impatient, like he wanted to fuck me and then leave. I think he might even be smaller than me, because I wrapped my legs around him for a while to stop him from moving too quickly. Felix said that I couldn't cum, so I didn't want him to pound me hard and fast all at once. I'd managed to keep it in, at any rate, and the man let me move against him, which was nice for a while, but he got impatient and started to move his hips quickly again.

I strained my neck trying not to shout too loudly, and I could feel the ropes tighten as I pulled against them in hopes of trying to keep it in.

“Wash, relax.” Felix said, from across the room.

“No...” I mumbled. “I want to be good.”

The stranger suddenly stopped, and pulled out. I could hear some fapping, and a groan. This one must have just came on me, because Felix came over and loosened the knots again.

“Good boy.” Felix cooed.

I really didn't know why being praised by Felix was so satisfying, but it was. I felt like there was a glow inside me, like it was what I was meant to be doing, and whatever it was, I'd done it well. I wasn't the most spectacular in anything I ever did, so perhaps this was why I just really wanted to find the one thing somebody would praise me for.

He lifted my legs over his shoulders as he said, “I'll fuck you and then you can cum.”

“What, it's not my turn yet?” Sharkface said, from a distance. He and Felix smelled like smoke. Probably the contraband cigarettes again. 

“You'll just stretch him all out, then he won't feel good anymore.” 

“That's because you're small, bro.” 

“Fuck off, Fishsticks.” I could feel Felix lining up against me. With the blindfold on, it felt like everything was confusing, but exciting, even if it was Felix's familiar touch. He pressed his cock against my entrance, mumbled, “God, it's so warm and slick from being fucked so much...”

I could already feel my cock twitching in anticipation. If only there was something more to push me over the edge...

“Master, please, may I have the clothespins back on my nipples again?” I asked. 

Felix must have been surprised at the request, because he laughed, pulled back out, and then came back with them. I felt the satisfying pain on my chest again. When Felix pushed his cock back inside me again and started to pound me like he hadn't a care in the world, the insistent pain was something that really made me want to curl up and just... die of reverie.

I didn't know how long it took me to cum – it felt like forever and a short time at the same time – but I came so hard like I never did before. 

I've heard some people call orgasm “the little death” – if that was the case, I could kind of understand why. Death is never romantic, but this one is worth dying for.

“Hnngh...” I could feel Felix moan as I came. “You feel so good when you're cumming, Washy. Just a bit more...” 

With that, he started to give me a handjob, and I shuddered. As he kept milking me with his cock hitting my prostrate and his hand pumping my cock, I thought I really was going to die, over and over again. I kept cumming and cumming – probably because of the cockring, and because Felix just kept going. And every time I did, I could feel my anal muscles contracting hard on Felix's cock. It was like nothing I'd had before.

That was the first time I'd ever felt something so intensely, and it was precisely what I sought after whenever I jerked myself off until it hurt.

My cock was aching when he took the ring off, pulled out, leaned down against me, and left a deep love-bite on my neck. I could feel the pain as he sucked on the skin.

“Good boy. You squeezed down so much on my cock, Washy, like a good little whore.” He said, petting me on the head. “I'll let you rest, then you can take Sharkface.”

“Come on, I'll be quick.”

“Oh, fine. Go for it. He's just cummed multiple times though, and I took his cockring off, so don't expect much.”

“He doesn't have to be hard to feel good.” Sharkface replied. 

“You would know.” Felix must have smirked. “Wonder how?”

“I know, because I don't have to overcompensate for my masculinity, Felix.” Sharkface must have delivered a burn, because Felix didn't respond. “Here, I'll let you have a bit of a rest if you'll suck on my cock, Wash.”

“Yes, please.” I said. Sharkface got impatient and shoved his cock right into my throat, which made me gag and made Felix mad again.

“If he dies, it'll be more than half of your face that's gone, Fishsticks.” Felix warned.

“He won't die.”

“What are you, retarded? He's on his back, and you're choking him. Just fuck his ass already. You're here to get off, not abuse my fucktoy.”

That was the first time I'd heard Felix lay claim on me like that. I felt oddly touched, because Felix really took such good care of me. I felt safe with him around. It wasn't like I had anybody else, so if Felix really wanted something exclusive, I probably would have said yes. But that would have too much of a romantic ring to it, and we both knew he didn't do romance.

I was still coughing when Sharkface entered me. Almost as if he wanted to piss Felix off, he leaned down and kissed me roughly as he fucked me, hard. I knew that some people were into kissing when they had sex, even if it meant nothing, and either way, it wasn't like I could protest. If Felix wasn't okay with it, he'd say so. I really wanted to please, so I kissed back. Sharkface tasted okay.

Two more men came in after Sharkface. They didn't really say anything – they only fucked me and left. I started to get hard again by the time the second one was going at it, but he didn't last very long, and I was too exhausted to actually cum.

I never did knew who the strangers that fucked me were. It wasn't just that it felt good – at some point, I was whimpering in pain from being oversensitive. 

“Master, please, may I have a break?”

Felix must have been satisfied with my performance, because he said, “Yes.”

As I rested there, Felix came and checked on the ropes, making sure they weren't too tight, and methodically rubbed my hands to restore blood circulation. He brought some water to my dry lips and told me to drink, and I was grateful for that. I wondered where Felix learnt to be such a good dom from, since he didn't bottom, so I doubt somebody like him would ever sub, either.

“Hey, Washy. Let me know if anything goes numb, okay? Call out your safe word if you need that shit. Last thing I need is a teammate injured from bondage gangbang right before deployment.”

I nodded. Throughout all of this, he didn't remove my blindfold, so I didn't try to remove it.

Then, the other men came back, and they continued to fuck me, one by one. I got hard again, and even came – but every time I came, it felt more and more like I was slowly being drained of life. It was okay, though. I could keep going. So I did.

I lost count of the number of men that must have gotten off with my ass. It was sore and stretched and I couldn't get it up anymore, but I kept my legs spread for them nonetheless. One of them had their hand on my hips when Felix told him that if he touched my Mark, he would end up missing his hand. 

I felt completely used up, and eventually, it went completely quiet. 

Felix had gone out for a smoke and came back again. He took a quick picture and then removed the blindfolds; by then, everyone else was gone. He untied me, massaged my hands again, and told me that I did a good job.

I had looked at him like he was an angel that had come back to save me, because everything had been so exhausting and so intense, even thought it'd only lasted a couple of hours. 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Felix asked, an eyebrow cocked.

“Yes.” I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, and smiled. 

He looked surprised, like he hadn't expected this. I wouldn't know what to tell him, either. How could I tell him that my deepest wish was to get fucked so much that I couldn't even walk? That this was everything I had dreamed of, and that Felix was what made it come true?

“Well, since you were so good, we'll rest here until morning and sneak back into our bunks.” Felix grinned. He sat down beside me on the bed, one leg lifted, facing away from me. “Want to see a photo of how you looked like after we were done?”

“Did you let them take photos?”

“Pfft, are you kidding? No photos, they'll just spread like wildfire. I took it for myself.” Felix turned around and showed me his phone. I took a look at it. I didn't know why it surprised me so much that I looked so... sexy in the photograph. It was like looking at somebody else that I'd never seen before. I was blindfolded, and there was cum all over my body. Somebody else was having their cock buried deep inside me, and you could just tell that it was really wet down there, because of the way cum was pooling on the sheets and smeared against my thighs and lower stomach. “Like it?”

“Can you send me a copy of that?” I asked. “It's a good photo.”

“I pride myself on taking flattering photos, yes. And the way you've got cum everywhere... It's like you're this pure, beautiful – okay, handsome – thing that's just lying right there, in the midst of scum. I mean it in an aesthetic way, of course. Should have gotten a photographer or something, made some art.” 

The way he said it made me turn very red again. I wished I had no shame, but I had a lot of it. “That's kinda, uh, poetic.”

“That's me, Felix, poet at heart.” He made a grandiose gesture and bowed a little.

“So, um. Can I have a copy?”

“Yeah.” He smirked. “Only if we get to do it alone one last time.”

“Later.” I promised.

“You surprise me a lot, Washy.” Felix said, looking at me. I thought there was some fondness in his eyes. It wasn't romantic or anything, but the brotherly way that he leaned against me made me feel a little something.

“People tell me that a lot. I just hope it's in a good way.” I didn't think about it that much, of course, because I knew that Felix didn't do romance. I was kind of happy, though, that we were friends.

“Oh, bloody hell. Of course it's in a good way. You're like, my best pal right now. You'd better appreciate that.” 

“I do.” I'd laughed, and rested quietly against Felix, letting my eyes close for a good while before he woke me up with his rutting.

*

I'd asked him where the men came from once, and he said he couldn't give away the details because they were just there to have an anonymously fun time. That was why they were going one-by-one, anyway.

“Fishsticks was going to be there to help watch out like a bouncer sort of guy, but he disappeared after fucking you,” Felix grumbled. 

“You can take them on yourself, I think.” I replied. 

“That's not the point,” Felix said, irritated. He looked at me and sighed, like a big brother who knew better than I did. “I'm going to make the groups smaller next time. Too large, and it's harder to control, and it gets boring as fuck. You up to it?”

My heart skipped a beat in anticipation, and I turned very red. 

“Well, if you don't want to, I could always just find somebody else. It's okay, we'll still fuck when you want.” Felix shrugged. “How are you getting along?”

“I want to.” I'd gathered all the courage in my soul to say it. “I've got friends, I guess, but I really don't think they're into me.”

“Oh, you'd be surprised,” Felix's eyes twinkled. “Any way, sorry to disappoint, but it's going to be really tough to find a good group again when we're deployed, so it'll be just little old Felix and Wash. Maybe we can sneak together a threesome, though. It's always a good number, easy to manage.”

“Sharkface's deployed elsewhere,” I said. 

“Who said it's gotta be Sharkface?” Felix snorted. He seemed to think about it for a moment before offering his cigarette. “Here.”

“Thanks.” I replied. I hadn't realised it, but I was probably looking at it and drooling. I wasn't a smoker before I came here, but hanging out with all of these smokers just kind of made me one, too. I would probably quit when I get out of the army, though, but who knew when that'd be with the war and all that.

Felix looked at me and chuckled. 

“What?” I wondered, cigarette in hand.

“Are you doing it on purpose? That innocent schtick. It's working very well.”

“I'm not innocent.” I protested. “And anyway, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything on purpose.”

“Hey, you're... not secretly underage or anything, right?” His voice suddenly got more serious.

“No. I'd graduated from college, actually.” 

“So, early twenties.” Felix looked at me. He didn't seem that much older himself, even though he acted like he was the oldest around. Sharkface looked older than he did, but that was because Sharkface was taller. “Thought so.” 

“No, older. I'd dropped out of my Master's degree. When I came back I got the conscription letter.” 

“Pfft, look at you, all fancy with a degree.” Felix laughed. He looked at me like he was amused, and said, “So, I'm still older than you, huh? Us Asians really look young.”

“You look younger though.” That sounded like something a white person would say, but Felix wasn't one, so I didn't know how to respond. Maybe he didn't grew up with other Asians like I did. “So, you didn't go to university?”

“Dropped out of uni. Wasn't worth it. There's not much else to say, though, been working odd jobs to get by. Finally got conscripted, been here a couple of years. I was surprised they still wanted me, though.”

“Twenty something isn't so old, but I've heard of middle aged men being conscripted even though they've never done military service before, so it's not like they really care how old you are as long as you've got legs to run with and arms to carry guns with.” I wondered if I could encourage him to go back to school, but he didn't seem too torn up about it, so I kept my mouth shut. 

“Almost thirty. Recruiters usually want them fresh, like, barely legal.” Felix snorted. “Easier to brainwash, more robust.” He made an obscene hand gesture while he was at it. I was tempted to roll my eyes. “I guess they're desperate, but there's no chance of having a decent military career at this age. Just look at the officers. Sure, they're old pieces of shit now, but how old were they when they got their First Class?”

“True. I guess I've got to start looking for a job after the war.” I put my cigarette out. “Unrelated question. Where'd you learn to top like that?” 

“You don't want to know.” Felix said, quietly, and then looked at me with a big smile like he hadn't said anything at all. “So, was that a compliment?”

It was like I'd been massaging his ego too much, so I toned it down a little and said, “Maybe if you were a bit bigger...”

Felix rolled his eyes and showed me his fist. “You want big? ...I have big.”

I looked at him curiously, and he wiggled his eyebrows at me like he was daring me to try it out. I'd averted my gaze for a moment and nodded, because I was curious. The next thing I knew, I was bent over with my hands on the wall of the building, and he was stretching me out with a ton of lube.

“Let's see how deep this goes,” He said, voice muffled, from a cigarette in his mouth.

It was fine until he started moving his fist. Then, it felt like everything was too much, and too hard. The sensation was like nothing I'd ever had before, not even with a large guy's cock inside me. Felix was moving quite slowly, though, compared to how rough I'd taken cocks before. 

I was crying from being so full, but I never said anything until he stopped. 

The security here in the Garrison was a lot stricter than our training camp, so occasionally, a security guard would come by. Felix knew that, so he didn't actually take too long. Just long enough to make me cry – it was like he was both testing me and trying to prove something. Whatever it was, I made sure never to comment on his cock size again. 

Felix asked, as he wiped himself off and gave me some wet tissues, “So, how was it?”

I groaned. It had been so full inside me that I couldn't even get it up; I had, however, dribbled cum down my pants, and I'd pressed my hand against my asshole to make sure that it wasn't prolapsed or anything. It was fine, I thought. It ached, but it wasn't the sharp kind of pain that deserved medical attention. Knowing myself, it'd go away after a day or two. Besides, Felix wasn't a very big dude in general. He seemed to know where the boundary was, and never crossed it. “Painful. Oddly satisfying.”

“Would you want to do it again?” Felix asked.

“...Probably.” I thought about it seriously, and added, “I like it better when you fuck me on my back, though. More comfortable that way.”

“So, not a size queen anymore?” There was some mockery in his voice.

“Nope,” I admitted. “Do you carry lube with you everywhere?”

“Just when I'm going out with you.” Felix shrugged. 

I thought, often, then. We were usually in the same team and paired together, anyway. I really had no idea why we were paired so much together, especially since there were already rumours about us. Maybe nobody else wanted to be partnered with us, since we did hang out a lot.

Felix gestured at me and showed me a photo of my ass, stretched wide, and had a leering quality to his voice when he said, “If I die, Washy, bury me with this.”

I really wanted to hit him, but I also wanted a copy of it. I settled for the latter, and kept looking at it in my cell phone.

“You know, if you're going to be so obvious about looking at your own stretched ass, somebody might just confiscate your phone and soon those pics will be all over the camp.”

“I don't take that out much.” I put my phone away. Then I joked, half-serious, “But, if my ass ends up all over the camp, I know who I'm going to kill.”

“Hey, I could accidentally lose my phone...”

“Then you'll 'accidentally' lose your life, I guess.” I replied, knowing it was what Felix would say. 

“Threatening me?” Felix looked mildly amused. “Somebody's been learning from me. I feel like a proper senior now.”

“Soon, I'll be taking your place as top.” I said, keeping my tone light so that Felix knew it was a joke.

“No way, you're a complete anal slut.” Felix smirked. 

“Uh...” I couldn't even say anything to that, because it was true.

*

“It's fucking war, you dumb piece of shit,” Felix was hissing at me. “What did you think the enemies were going to do, come at you for a hug?”

I was supposed to be covering Felix so that he could get in the line of fire, but it turned out that we were being outflanked. I'd been caught offguard and left myself exposed, but Felix managed to react in time and shot down my attacker before he'd gotten me. At least, that was what I figured out later. 

Everything that was happening right them seemed to be playing like in a movie, and I didn't even know the script.

At that time, I didn't know why he was yelling at me, because honestly, I didn't think I did anything wrong. I was just doing as we were trained to do, and I guess I must have been too slow to get behind cover or something.

“You could have fucking died!” Felix yelled.

The shelling was still continuing, but we stayed behind cover anyway. I was starting to lose concentration; the thought of facing imminent death all this time was taking its toll on me.

“Why the fuck did they pair me with a fucking rookie?” Felix continued to grumble. “Felix, you get along so well with him! Fucking...”

I was about to warn Felix of an incoming attack, when Felix took out his rifle and shot another guy. 

“Son of a bitch. There's more.” He breathed in deeply, and aimed again. “Who's the little bitch now, fuckers?”

I only just realised it, but Felix had this manic grin on his face as he shot down another man. I looked at him, thought of how strong he was. It was as if all the fog that had been hanging over my mind cleared up when I thought about what he was doing. 

I had to calm down, had to concentrate. That didn't mean I would suddenly become a good soldier, but what it did mean was that I would make less mistakes. So I did calm down, and suddenly my vision became a lot clearer. I could see and understand everything that was happening around me.

Felix seemed quite impressed at my results at the end of the day, even though it had begun on such a bad note. The sun had gone down, and the enemy quiet, presumably because any movement was going to be limited to using heat sensors, and not everybody was equipped with those high-tech equipment. If somebody was coming, we had lookouts that actually had those equipments who would warn us.

“I guess you didn't do so bad for a rookie.” He smiled. I was leaning against him from sheer fatigue, trying to catch a shut-eye but failing because I was still strung up and alert.

“You've been on the war zone before?” I asked.

There was a small second before Felix put a grin on his face. “I'm just that good, huh?”

“Yeah,” I said. 

Felix seemed to be proud of himself, as he should be. After some time, he said, “Well, we're partners, so I might as well teach you a few things. Stay with me, and you'll go far.”

*

Felix was my inspiration in the battlefield, at least at first. I got the hang of it easily, and Felix didn't mince words when he taught me what to do and what not to do. Things like always ensuring you had cover ought to be common sense, but we weren't playing with real rounds in BMT. Felix always made sure that I understood that I could be dead any time, and showed, by example, how to deal with it with a clear mind.

What many don't understand is that although we were trained, the fear and the mind fog on the ground, the prolonged shelling, the explosions, and the idea that it could be any of us any day – made it easier to make mistakes, and mistakes were always deadly. We weren't just killing machines. We were people who were thrust into the situation where we had to kill or be killed.

“Hey, on the bright side, if you step into a minefield and became stumpy, I won't have to worry about where to put your legs when we fuck mating press.” Felix joked. I always thought it was his way of dealing with things, so I didn't mind too much. It was kind of inappropriate, but you kind of expect that with him. “Maybe I'd even lift you up like a real fuckdoll.”

“Please stop.” 

Felix shrugged and licked his lips. He looked tired, and we couldn't smoke or we'd give away our position at that time.

That did give me some scary mental images, though hot. Heck, I might have... had some alone time with it, when I had the time. Away from Felix, of course. He didn't need to know that. It was how I dealt with things, myself. I was just quiet about it.

What made it better was that he trained with me. When the fighting died down, and we were waiting for logistics to transport us whereever we were needed, we'd find some place away from the others, away from our team, and Felix would show me scenarios where I had to keep a look out. Then he'd come at me. It was like in Basic, but... more efficient, and a lot less chaotic. Whatever lessons I learnt from Felix, I actually remembered them.

I don't know why Felix didn't get promoted, though. I was sure that if he took up leadership responsibilities, he could easily have become Sargent. I guess becoming a leader would just mean that we would spend less time together. Besides, Felix had already said that he didn't have a chance in military career.

I was sure that everyone good enough would be promoted, but Felix just didn't try. Maybe he didn't want to.

I knew that he was observing people, thinking things. I could see it in his eyes. I just didn't know what he was thinking, or looking at. If I asked him, he'd just say, “The usual.” Or “Nothing.” And then he'd talk about how Joel over there probably masturbated with his left hand because of the way he holds his bowl during meals.

It was funny, and a welcome distraction from everything, so I laughed. I mean, it wasn't too terrible, and people didn't need to know that I laughed. I guessed that Felix wouldn't use it against me. It made no sense; we were partners, after all.

I wish that I had much more to say about these things, but there really wasn't. It was rote. When there wasn't anything going on, it was nothing but boredom. Felix and I occasionally had some fun when that nothing was going on, but it really was dangerous and I honestly thought it was a miracle nobody caught us out of our armour yet.

Felix must have observed everything, filed it into his mind somewhere, and made use of this knowledge to just dick around. 

It really was amazing, really, how much he could infer from small details. When the enemies were going to route us and when the lull was fake could be justified with a “I just know it, Washy. Trust me on this.” 

Occasionally, it was, “And let's go have some fun.” Sometimes the fun was sexual, sometimes not. 

Felix was always looking out for us. He wandered off lots, because it was easier to move as one person than two. Plus, I had a helmet that reflected a bit more light and wasn't suited for scouting.

I'd always wondered where Felix got his scout helmet, but he'd just said that he'd twisted somebody's arm for it. I told him that I didn't want it, that I was just curious. He seemed satisfied with my response.

Once, I heard two gunshots in the forest. Then Felix came back with two helmets and chestpieces – one of them was a scout helmet from the enemy, the other was a Master Chief helmet from our side, but painted to indicate that they were actually night scouts. What this meant was that both of them probably had heat sensoring modules inside. 

“I'd heard you're good at techy shit, Wash. I hope you're as good as they say you are.”

“What? Not good enough to go into Logistics.” I replied. “Where'd these come from?”

“Took it off the dead bodies of our enemies! Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't kill ours, our scout was already dead before that. Killing enemies is part of our job description, right?”

“Yeah, you're right.” I shrugged. “We can't do it now, I brought some tools just in case but we'd need light. Isn't it now the government's property?”

He opted to ignore my question. “Hey, if you don't tell, and I don't tell, nobody's going to know who took them, alright? Besides, these are gonna help our chances of survival. You don't wanna die, do you?” 

“Okay. Just don't have equipment breakdowns or anything. I can probably fix them if I have time to look it up, but I might not. Can't we just paint them or something?”

“We can, if we find paint.”

“...Wait, their helmets are similar models to ours. Ours should already come equipped with the same slots. It'd be easy.”

Felix seemed satisfied with that answer. He had this smug look on his face. “Aren't we lucky that it was a scout and a standard issue helmet.”

I'd nodded in agreement. 

When we'd managed to hide the equipment away, Felix looked at me and started to grin. “You brought tools? Nerd. Bet you were in Chess club in High school.” 

“No. I was in Astronomy.” I said, turning red. I hadn't been called a nerd since I was in high school.

“Pfft, like that's any better. You're like the stereotypical hardworking clever type, huh?”

“Not really,” I replied, and then looked up at the stars. “I'm always kinda average. That's why I couldn't get into logistics, and my results from BMT weren't good enough to get into officer school. Don't get me wrong, though, I like it here.”

I didn't want to say that it was because of Felix. I felt comfortable in combat, with Felix. If my skills could help us live longer – it's not that Felix was unskilled, it's just that you didn't know what could happen – I'd be willing to try.

“That's because you've got a great partner.” Felix said, smirking. “You've got to stop beating yourself up about that and just help me with our shit. We'll go far together.”

I laughed. It sounded like what Felix would say. Something to lift me up, but not too mushy. I could live with that.

He seemed to fall a bit quiet, too, and it must have been too gay or something to be looking at the stars, because he reached over and started to cup my crotch. Soon, our armour was off, and I was jerking off while sucking Felix's cock.

“Did you ever get your cock sucked while looking at the stars, Wash?” Felix asked, pushing my head down a little more roughly. Fortunately for me, his cock wasn't large enough to really choke me. “If you were there, I'd have joined Astronomy club too, no joke.”

I wanted to laugh, but with his cock inside my mouth, it was kinda hard.

I couldn't help but think that if Felix was there, I would have been spared so much pain. Maybe I would have not had so many unfulfilling relationships, because I would just have a good friendship that came with what I really needed: sex.

If he had been around, I would have been spared the frustration of wondering if I was alone and the only one constantly thinking about sex, and gay sex at that, despite being uncomfortable with the kind of lewd jokes other guys my age tended to make. 

I looked up at Felix while I sucked, thinking about how much I owed him. He must have really liked my gaze, because he let out a very soft moan and rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

“You're such a good little cocksucker,” Felix murmured, his eyes half-lidded. I'd taken all of his cock in and sucked as much as I could, trying to get him to cum without stroking him off. He came quickly when he started to pound my mouth like it was another hole, and after he finished inside my mouth, I didn't last long, either. “Show me your mouth.”

I opened up.

“You swallowed. Such a good slut.” He murmured, pulling me close.

He must have been looking for too long at the stars or something. 

Until then, we've never actually kissed. Sharkface kissed me before he did, which wasn't saying much because it was a gangbang. I didn't wanted to make it weird or anything, so I never tried to initiate anything that he didn't already do.

He smooched me – it was definitely a smooch, sloppy but wet – and I felt tongue. It was like he was trying to taste himself inside of my mouth, or something. Knowing him, I won't be surprised if that was the case. The guy was a bottomless pit of obscure fetishes.

“Well, that might have just been a bit too gay for me,” He grinned, and smacked my bum playfully. 

“Most people would draw the line at getting their cocks in another guy,” I said with a smile. “You? Everything else is fine, except kissing.”

“Shh. If we pretend it isn't, then it isn't. Alright?” He laughed, and zipped up his suit. “Fuck, I was expecting I'd be bored with you already. Hey, man, it's not a declaration of love or anything, so don't take it the wrong way, alright?”

“I won't. Sharkface and some other guys whose faces I've never seen kissed me before.” I shrugged. “Kissing doesn't have to be romantic, it's just sexy.”

“Alright, alright. Now that I'm certain you won't be asking me to get you a ring and a Soulbond...” Felix smiled. “Maybe we'll do it sometimes. Liked my tongue that much, hm?”

“I do like tongue.” I murmured. He tasted nice.

“Tell you what. Next time, keep my cum inside your mouth and we'll get messy.” He purred.

“I'm going to do exactly that.” I said. 

Felix was such a filthy bastard, but so was I.

*

I'd managed to get the heat sensors and night vision modules slotted into our helmets. It was exactly like they taught in the prep course, so much so that I wondered why Felix didn't do it himself. But then again, Felix failed Equipment Maintenance. Said he found it too boring.

It really was a miracle that Felix managed to get those two models by chance, because if it was manufactured for other helmets, there'd be incompatibilities and stuff that I couldn't work around without a manual.

They were really useful, though, and even saved our lives once or twice, when our night vision scouts failed to notify us about the enemy, or got killed. Others commented – and insinuated that it was uncanny how we seemed to know what was going on at exactly the right time, but Felix had this way of dismissing them that made them sound like complete morons for making tenous assumptions.

It wasn't long before Felix managed to scavenge a few more armour pieces with upgrades here and there. It was almost like he had an idea what to look out for, even though he supposedly had no idea about “techy shit”. Sometimes it'd just be one piece for himself, others would be one piece for me. Occasionally, both of us would get an upgrade. 

“I don't know if it's worth it,” I said, examining the boots. “If this module malfunctions, it could probably short out the entire thing.”

“Well, just put it in mine.”

I sighed. “Like I said, Felix. It'd be terrible if it shorts out your boots just when you need it.”

“Well, repair it or something. Check for dust. I'd heard dust causes a lot of shit.”

I squinted hard at him. “It's not that simple, Felix. My point is, this is a small upgrade compared to what we already have, and it's a lot less reliable when slotted into our boots.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Don't you think every little bit helps?”

“No.” I said. “If this was the other one that was just released by Charon Industries – the one only issued to delivery, it'd be another matter. That's actually fast, and reliable, and can go well with the Scout interface.”

“Hm.” Felix stroked his chin. “What if we just put those on instead?”

“We'd have to paint it. Also, people would notice.” I sighed.

“Wash. You think the war is going to go on forever?”

I blinked at him in surprise. 

“It isn't, Wash. It'll be over soon. We've got the upper hand. You can tell from the way they're shipping us around. It's because we're not needed at the front anymore. They're cleaning up.” Felix said, looking around. “What's that other one look like again?” 

I wondered why he was asking. “XG-89, like what Steve from message delivery has. Isn't it built into your armour anyway?”

He snorted. “Pfft, no. Why would they give normal soldiers that shit? We're not special ops. They just throw in one or two modules. It's like fucking Pokemon or something, gotta collect them all.” 

“Yeah, I think they said that in class or something.” I stroked my chin, and looked at my armour. I think all of our pieces were more or less upgraded – except for Felix's leg pieces. “Steve isn't going to end up dead, is he?” I joked.

Felix laughed like I'd just said something really funny, so I was pretty pleased with myself about that. “Maybe. If the information I have about the next mission is right, though... I might as well start painting my helmet orange or something, it won't even fucking matter anymore.”

“You're going to do what?” I was surprised. 

“Yeah, it'll be over soon.” Felix waved his hand. 

*

Felix had been oddly quiet that day, before the ambush on the traitors at the Forest. We had been deployed to kill some terrorists that had been conducting guerilla warfare for the enemy. They were actually once allied troops. I'd worked behind Felix and covered him. His bright orange armour attracted a lot of attention, so it wasn't easy, but having him out there wreaking havoc made it a lot more efficient for me. Eventually, he'd wandered off to scout further, while I stayed with the team.

For the most part, I was happy to find out that we may be heading back home after this mission, since the war was close to being over. 

After it was confirmed that the defectors had been eradicated, everybody was relieved. I celebrated with the team, but Felix hadn't returned until I snuck back to my tent to rest.

It turned out that he was in the tent all along, waiting for me while spray painting his new leg pieces. 

“See, Wash. I'd told you it'd work out.” He smirked. “Bright orange draws attention to me, and that leaves you more room to kill them off.”

“Yeah.” I couldn't believe that he'd actually managed to get himself some XG-89ish model so quickly. “That colour... It's from the defected army, isn't it?”

“Mmmhmm.” Felix smirked. “I'm a fucking genius, that's what I am.”

I breathed in deeply and resisted the urge to say wow. That would just inflate his ego too much.

He set his armour aside to let it dry, so I took mine off, too. It was weird sitting around with only one of us in the armour, when our tent is slightly away from the group. People knew, anyway, what Felix and I were doing in it by then. They just chose not to care because we were good. On return, we were going to be awarded medals, and we were going to be eligible for leadership training.

“You're thinking of something?” He asked.

“They're going to promote us, you know?” I said. 

“What, you want to be Sarge? Maybe Corporal? One of those guys who go grey from yelling so much at recruits without the pay increase to make it worthwhile?”

“Maybe. I think I could do a good job, probably.”

“Pfft. Listen, Wash. When you get back and it's clear that you've gotten by from scavenging Army Property for yourself, they're just going to confiscate everything and you would just get your medal taken away.”

That was some serious matter that I hadn't thought about. “Well, shit. What about you? You sound like you're going to run off with yours.”

Felix chuckled. It was the sort of chuckle that suggested he already had plans that I wasn't in on, and should not ask if I knew what was good for me. So, I shut up.

We sat there for a while in silence, Felix idly playing with his helmet while I watched.

“If you're going to customise your armour, Wash, what would you paint it?”

“I don't know, grey or something. Nothing too bright.”

“How about yellow trims? We could both have stripes on our helms.”

“Sounds nice.” I didn't think there would be an occasion when I would get to customise my armour, though. “The war's already over. I guess I'll just... find something else to do and hope they don't notice the armour's full of junk they didn't issue me with until I'm safely in my new job.”

“Mhm.” Felix seemed to be deep in thought.

I was about to ask him whether he wanted me to suck him off or if he'd wanted to take me from behind, but he didn't do anything that indicated he wanted any of that, so I just stayed close. He seemed to be getting bored, though, and started scratching his belly idly.

“Don't you ever take off that glove, Felix? Like, just once, when you're painting something?” I asked him, when I noticed that he only had a glove on one hand. He always did have gloves on, but now his glove was stained with orange paint and looked really messed up. 

“Why, want to be double fisted?” Felix smirked.

“No, just asking.” I shrugged. Though, I did wonder what would happen if he wanted to double fist me. Not that I could take something like that. One fist was enough to make me cry like a baby.

It was then that he looked at me like he had something really important to tell me, so I fell silent and listened. I was surprised by what came out of his mouth. “You know something, Washy? My mark is actually kinda like yours. When I saw you the first day, looking so cute and unassuming, I thought you were special. And, as it turned out, you were.”

“Oh?” I replied. I wasn't sure how to react, but I was a little happy inside. 

“...Bonding's pointless, though. I mean, look at us. We've gotten so far without bonding, am I right?” 

“Yeah,” I agreed. I'd known that Felix and I shared the same thought on Soulbonds, and vaguely regretted asking him about his glove. It must have been underneath that glove, like everyone said. That's why nobody has seen his Mark.

“Wash. I'm serious, man. What do you think about us becoming partners after the War?”

“Partners?” That could mean anything.

“Well, Sharkface and my friends, we're kind of freelancers before we got conscripted. We haven't really had much time for work like that, but after the war, we're going to go back to doing that. It's a livelihood.” Felix looked at me as he said that. 

“What's the jobs like? You work with Sharkface?” 

“Pft, no. I work alone. Sharkface's not the most reliable. He just works with me so long as he gets something out of it, but otherwise, he's just going to dick around.” 

“Sharkface said you burnt half of his face off.” I said. “Think he'll betray you?”

“He said that?” Felix was surprised. “Yeah, we have a history. It's his fault, though, and he knows it, which is why he hasn't tried to get revenge yet. Doesn't mean he's reliable, though. Anyway, what we're doing, it's just stuff. Sometimes simple deliveries, sometimes it's a bit more complicated, and it really helps to have somebody behind my back, you know?”

“That didn't tell me much about the jobs.”

Felix sighed, like I hadn't understood something that was really obvious. “...What I'm saying is, somebody's got to keep the peace, but people don't want it to be known or connected to the police, so the big shots hire us to do it instead. Easier for them politically, and the baddies get justice.”

“I dunno, I think they deserve to have a trial, though.”

“Pfft, Wash. These aren't normal criminals, alright? They're the sort that would never be punished in a pussyfest trial. They kill and rape and get away scot free because they've got scapegoats.” He sounded angry about it, too. “Look, Wash. It's not easy for me, okay? It's not like you're the only one I've got in mind, but I don't let just anybody be my partner. It's a lot of trust, and I don't want to put my life on the line for somebody who's just going to flake out on me, understand? You're something else.”

“Something else? Sounds romantic.” I teased. I remembered Sharkface trying to tell me something. If it was so bad, though, why would Felix ask me to work with him? Felix should know what kind of person I was. 

To my surprise, he turned red, and looked away. I hadn't seen him so flustered before. What flustered him like this – Felix, who was always so self-confident – must have been a sensitive topic. “Romance? What are you expecting, flowers and shit? Pfft. You're good at what you do, mmkay?”

I grinned. “Of course not. Seems to have hit a nerve there, though.”

“Look, if you don't want to...”

“I want to.” I said, seriously. “I was just joking.”

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes for a moment. “Would you mind it if it was?”

“Romantic?” I blinked. “You're saying... You have feelings for me?”

“Obviously, the sort that also involves wanting to see you cry from having something thick and large in your ass, yes.” Felix replied. But there was a gentility in his voice, now, and he came up to me and held me from the side. Something I noticed he's been doing quite a bit lately, when nobody was watching. Small touches that could become sexual if both of us really wanted it to, but given the circumstances, were really not. I guess fighting alongside each other changed things. 

“I have to say this first, though.” I looked at him, to make sure that we were on the same page. “I just thought I'd say it because you were the one who got weird and suddenly started talking about your mark.” 

Felix whistled, like he'd done nothing of the sort. If there's anything he's good at, it's killing the mood. 

“...Felix. What we have, it's pretty good.”

“This better not be one of those 'Oh, Felix, but I'm not gay' talk, because boy would I have news for you.” Felix had an eyebrow raised now, sounding defensive.

“It's not.” I nudged him lightly and leaned against his shoulder. “I'm not you. What I wanted to say was, I like you, and the sex is amazing. And yes. I'd like to work with you even after this, because I don't think there'd be anywhere else for me to go to, anyway. But, I don't bond. Ever.”

“I know.” Felix smiled. “Neither do I. Well, funny how that seems to work out for us. Think of the stupid look on the faces of people who think Soulbonds are the be-all-and-end-all to relationships.” 

I thought about the exes who'd broken up with me because of that, and saw in Felix's eyes that we really were kind of meant to be, in some strange, sexy way. Funny how that worked out. “This is probably the biggest irony ever, of all time.” 

“It is.” Felix nuzzled against my neck, sucking on it and leaving a mark. “So... Do you want to try having the sloppiest French kiss ever, or would you rather get fucked on your back? I promise I won't make it too romantic.”

I couldn't believe that I was actually thinking about that shit seriously right after agreeing to the biggest decision ever of my life, but then again, I'd done worse things. “Can't you just pull out, dump your seed in my mouth, and then we'll have the French kiss?” 

“You little slut, I swear to god...” Felix looked at me like he was the luckiest man on earth, and pinned me to the floor of the tent. 

I have to say, I was the one who lucked out, there.

*


End file.
